First Time Rush: Heart Vacancy
by imlivingproof
Summary: First prequel of "Second Time Rush"! Genny and Lisa make the move out to California. Kendall and Genny start their relationship, but events that took place just months before leaves Genny hesitant and Kendall wanting to know more.
1. Prologue

___Disclaimer: I do not own any Big Time Rush related ideas or characters, all non-fiction items are used fictionally, and all other characters and aspects are my own. :)_

_Author's Note: Explicit language in this part. Didn't rate it M because the story over-all doesn't deserve an M rating. :p_

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit," Dylan said as he paced his bedroom. He didn't know what to do. He just received the worst news and he couldn't do anything about it. Kendall wasn't answering his phone. Texts were unanswered, and he even tweeted Kendall to answer his phone. He needed to get in touch with him and the anxiety was building up.

Kendall logged onto Twitter the minute he got onto the tour bus. They were heading back to New York from Boston. They had the next three days off, and they would be stopping by the Nick office in the city and spending their days off there. The first tweet to come up on his feed was a tweet from Dylan, telling him to check his phone. He grabbed his phone off of his bunk and saw that he had a few texts from him and five missed called. He called Dylan back.

"Thank the fucking Lord," Dylan said. He was still breathing heavy and freaking out.

"Dylan? Is everything okay?" Kendall asked, beginning to get worried. He had never heard his best friend in such a state.

"No, bro, everything's not okay!" Dylan yelled. "Genny's in the hospital!"

The words rang in his ears. _Genny's in the hospital. Genny's in the hospital. Genny's in the hospital. Genny's in the hospital…_

"Kendall! Shit man, answer me!" Dylan yelled.

"I'm here, relax, why? Why is she there?"

"She tried committing suicide! Kendall, where the fuck are you right now?" Dylan asked, frantically. Kendall was, yet again, trying to process the worlds he was just told. Committing suicide? What was happening right now? They had just all seen Genny just the night before at their last show of the tour in the state of New York. "Jesus fucking Christ, Kendall," Dylan yelled, once again. "Answer me! Where are you right now?"

"I'm sorry!" Kendall yelled back. "I just… I can't right now, all right? What the fuck are you telling me?"

"Genny is in the hospital. She tried _KILLING HERSELF_," Dylan yelled into the phone. "I bought a plane ticket, I don't give a fuck, I'm going to New York right now. I'm on Spring Break, anyway. Catalina can fucking wait until next break. Where are you right now?"

"We just finished our Boston show," Kendall replied. Still unable to process what Dylan was telling him, he looked around his tour bus. Dustin was nowhere to be found, Logan was still inside the venue and everyone was still hanging out outside. "We're… We're heading to New York right now."

"Good. Dude, promise me you'll go see her as soon as you can, okay?"

"Promise, bro," Kendall said. "I just saw her last night… Dylan, I just fucking saw her! She was fine… Everything was fine… We talked for a while. She seemed fine… What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know…" Dylan said. "She's not going to tell you why, either, if she's even talking. Jesus fucking Christ. Get your ass down to New York right now. Go and fucking see her."

"Dylan, Boston's a 5 hour drive to New York! I can't just magically appear there!"

"Then leave NOW," Dylan yelled. "Whatever. Whatever, whatever, whatever. I have to pack. My flight's in 4 hours. I'll see you when I get there." Dylan hung up the phone and grabbed the near suitcase he could find.

Kendall sat there, still processing what he was just told. Genny… killing herself? It just didn't seem right. If there was something she didn't tell him, he wanted to know. He threw his laptop back into his bunk and ran out the door when everything finally hit him.

"GENNY IS IN THE HOSPITAL," he yelled from the front door of the bus. Everyone outside turned around and looked at him. "Did you guys fucking hear me? We need to get to New York, NOW."

"Wait, whoa, slow down," Dustin said. "What happened?"

"Dylan was trying to get a hold of us. Genny is in the hospital." Kendall was getting upset that no one was moving, or reacting. "She tried killing herself, okay? Can we just fucking go to New York so I can see her?"

"Wait, what?" Logan asked, as he approached the buses. "We just saw her… Are you sure what you were told is true?"

"Look, I just got off the phone with Dylan and I have never heard him in such a frantic state before. We need to get to New York, okay?"

"Visiting hours are probably-" another crew member said.

"_FUCK VISITING HOUR_S!" Kendall yelled, while throwing his arms in the air. Kendall stormed back onto the bus. He felt as if no one else cared. He sighed and sat down. This was the girl he was in love with. What would have happened if she actually did kill herself? What if Dylan had called to tell him to get ready for a funeral? Freaking out, the tears started forming. He angrily wiped them again, feeling weak. People started stepping onto the bus. He looked up and saw Logan, Dustin, James and Carlos standing in front of him.

"We're leaving," Dustin said. He took a seat next to Kendall. "Relax. She's fine. She's alive, she's breathing, she didn't die."

"I just… don't understand… Why? Why would she even try?" Kendall asked. He was confused about the entire situation. Genny wasn't one to even pull anything like that. He needed answered and he needed to know them now.

* * *

Genny woke up in an unfamiliar place. The walls were plain and the only add-ons were a TV, a clock and a corkboard. That meant one thing: hospital. Tubes were hooked up to her and she had a wristband on with her name on it. She was confused as to why she was there, until she looked at both of her wrists. What looked like two huge cuts were stitched shut.

_Oh no…_

The last thing she remembered was blurred vision and grabbing a knife from the kitchen. She was home alone and she felt as if everything was going in the wrong direction. She couldn't think straight, people were making her feel bad and she was done. With everything. She wanted to end her life that night, and that failed.

There was guitar playing. Not knowing if it was coming from speakers or someone actually playing, she looked around her room and found the source. Vans propped up on the window sill, skinny jeans, a flannel and a beanie… That's what she saw from behind. The back was the chair was facing her and she saw the neck of the guitar behind held by the one person it could have been.

Kendall.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to croak out. She started coughing. Her throat was dry. How long was she out?

Kendall turned around and almost immediately shot up. He propped his guitar against the chair and walked over to her. "Genny… you're awake…" He pulled up another chair next to her bed. She pointed to the water bottle on the table next to her bed and he handed it to her.

"How long… How long was I out?" she asked.

"Over 12 hours," he said, while checking the clock. It was just past nine in the morning, and her brother came home to her passed out at nine the previous night. He sighed. "Genny… why?"

"Don't ask about this, please," she said, trying to avoid the subject. She was going to hate explaining everything to everyone and she didn't want to start with Kendall. "I… I don't want to talk about it yet."

"Understood. Your parents and Dylan are on their way back."

"Dylan's here?"

"He took the first flight he could get on when he found out. Just… please don't do this to me-_anyone_ again, all right?"

* * *

A few weeks later.

Genny couldn't contain her excitement. She had just finish filling out her registration form and she was now an official student at University of Southern California. She grabbed her phone and texted the first two people that came to mind: Kendall and Dylan. "I AM OFFICIALLY A STUDENT AT USC." After sending that, she texted Lisa. "Guess we're actually moving out to California together! :)" A few minutes later, her phone was ringing and she was getting an incoming call from Kendall. "Hi!" she almost yelled into the receiver.

"Whoa, someone's excited!" Kendall replied with a laugh. "USC, huh? I approve! Does that mean you're moving out here?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said.

Kendall was able to hear the excitement in her voice. He smiled to himself. He loved knowing Genny had a smile on her face. However, he was confused about the whole University of Southern California thing. She always said that she wanted to go to New York University and that was even her first choice. She got accepted with more than a few scholarships to help her out. "No NYU, though?"

"Hey, sorry, I have to get going!" Genny replied, avoiding the question. She didn't want to explain the whole situation to anyone, especially Kendall. "I'm heading out with a few friends. I'll text you, yeah?"

Shrugging it off, Kendall set his phone down after she hung up, only to hear it ringing 5 seconds afterwards. Picking it up once more, it was a text from Dylan. "You down to go to New York for Genny's graduation?"

* * *

_Author's note: Meeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I know it's a lot, in the sense that it's too much for the start of a story, but you need to know these things for the rest of the story and they don't really fit anywhere else._


	2. Chapter 1

The principal of Genny's high school had just announced everyone in her class an official graduate. Everyone began cheering and caps were being thrown. With a huge smile across her face, she took the cap off of her head and turned to her friend next to her. Together, they both tossed their caps off and laughed at they landed in front of them. Because they were both in the front, they raced to grab their caps and started leaving the field.

Unaware of who came out to her and her brother's graduation, she raced inside to grab her diploma. Upon leaving the school building, she was greeted to her family, and a few kids she knew from California. There was her step-cousin, Dylan and his best friend, Kendall.

"Oh my gosh, you're here?" she asked in pure astonishment. She went in for a hug from Dylan, then went for one with Kendall, who was already beating her too it. Grabbing her by the waist, he lifted her up to they were eye level.

"Congratulations to you!" Kendall said with a smile.

"Thanks!" she replied. "And I know, I'm so excited. Could you please put me down? I hate being picked up." He laughed and set her down. Even thought she had heels on, he was still able to see the top of her head. "Here, let's take a photo. We're still waiting for my brother." Her dad brought her camera to his eye as Kendall, Genny and Dylan positioned themselves for a photo.

"How does your brother feel about you graduating with him?" Dylan asked. "I mean, you were supposed to graduate next year, right?"

"Correct. Perks of being smart," she replied. She took off her graduation cap, hoping that she didn't have to put it back on for anymore photos. "I don't know how he feels about it, to be honest. I was already taking classes with him, so..." She shrugged, not really knowing how to explain it.

"Ah, well then. Where's Tyler?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't tell you?" she asked, surprised that he was asking. She thought she explained to Dylan that she had broken up with her boyfriend after the whole hospitalization incident, and she thought Dylan would be the one to tell Kendall. "And you didn't tell him?"

"Was I supposed to?" Dylan asked with an eyebrow raised. "I wasn't even sure if you two were officially done or not."

She then remembered that she never actually did explain to Dylan, or anyone, what went down between her and her ex-boyfriend. "Oh. Well, we broke up a few months ago."

"Oh, what happened?" Kendall asked, surprised to hear that Genny wasn't seeing anyone.

"Long, boring story. Wouldn't interest you and it's not a big deal," Genny replied. She was trying her best to avoid the subject, simply because the entire situation was something she was trying to forget.

"If you say so," he replied. "Well, only a few more weeks until you move out to LA!"

* * *

Two weeks later.

"Can we please do something about the colors of these walls?" Lisa asked Genny, who was lying face down on the couch. Lisa was standing on the couch, next to wear Genny was lying. She started jumping up and down as an attempt to get the attention of her best friend.

"Lisa," Genny started. "We have been here for less than a day. We just drove 5 days across the damn country. I need sleep!" She pulled one of the couch throw pillows over her head, only to have it yanked away by Lisa. Giving up, the 17-year-old sat up and looked up at her best friend, who was still standing on the couch. "We already discussed color schemes. Why are you bothering me about this?"

Lisa hopped off the couch and sat down properly. "I want to get it done before we finish unpacking. It would be easier to with not a lot of things in the way, you know? Plus, Dylan did offer to help out."

Genny looked around at the still-sealed boxes they unloaded from the U-Haul trucks just the day before. Lisa did have a point. "Seems legit. You want to start tomorrow?"

"How about now?"

"Can I at least take an hour nap?"

"Deal, but first," Lisa said while crossing her legs and facing Genny. "When are you introducing me to Kendall? Don't tell me I've met him before. I met all of them, but not with you. Flaws of living in Florida and not anywhere near you."

"Soon, Lisa," Genny said while lying back down on the couch.

"And when are you going to date him?"

"Can we not right now?" she said, trying to avoid the question. "I need sleep." It wasn't like she didn't want to date Kendall. She did, and she would probably say yes to a date in a heartbeat, no matter how awkward she found it to be.


	3. Chapter 2

"You're late," said the text Kendall sent Genny. "I don't like it when people are late!"

"Relax," Genny started typing. "We're on our way. Lisa needed to drop something off at the post office."

"Liar."

"Okay, see you in a bit, jerk."

* * *

Genny and Lisa made it to the Schmidt household. Upon entering, her aunt and uncle were in the living room, watching TV with Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt. Dylan, was in the kitchen, obviously raiding the fridge for food. He was with Kevin and Kenneth. The only person that was missing from this scene was Kendall, even though he lived there.

Speaking of Kendall…

The door flew swung open behind them and hit the wall, creating a loud slam. "I have arrived!" he exclaimed as he shut the door, making his arrival very apparent. This was typical. Everyone jumped as the door slammed once again. Kendall seemed to only know how to shut the door quietly when he was needed to. Genny turned around and was greeted to an open-arms Kendall. Before she even had the change to say hello, he was already pulling her into a hug. "Genevieve, welcome to California!"

"You're a little late," Genny said while hugging him back. "I've been here for over two weeks now and I am just seeing you! And thanks for pressing me for being late when you weren't even here."

"Shhh, you're ruining it!" he said as he let go. He turned towards Lisa. "Ah, Lisa, it's nice to finally meet you again, and with Genevieve here this time! She's told me so many things about you."

"Well, I'm sure Genevieve has."

"Why don't you just call me Genny?" Genny asked, chiming into their conversation.

"Because I like Genevieve better," Kendall replied. He took both of their hands, pulled them through the house and into the kitchen.

There were so many things Genny found great about this scene. First, it was a casual day at the Schmidt household. It reminded her of the occasional summers and spring breaks she got to spend in California with her family members out here, including Dylan. Second, Kendall was there. It was his house they were in, after all, but it was almost impossible to be able to spend time with him because of his busy schedule, and because she did live on the other side of the country. Maybe now that would change. Third, Dylan was there, as well. She saw Dylan more often than she saw Kendall, but it was still never enough to satisfy her. Dylan was like another brother to her. Spending time with him was always a good thing. Finally, Lisa was also there. She was and still is Genny's best friend. Since Lisa lived in Florida, she never had the chance to spend time with her.

She was with three of the people she cared about the most, including some family and their family friends. Living in California was so far in Genny's favor.

* * *

At the end of the night, Lisa and Genny were getting ready to head back to their apartment when Kendall had stopped them. "Are you busy this Saturday? I would love to hang out again," he offered with a smile.

"I'd love to, but I'm busy," Lisa said. "I'm meeting with the producers, planning out stuff for the album."

"But I'm still up for it," Genny said.

"Lovely, Genevieve. I'll shoot you a call."

The two left Kendall's house and he slumped down on the couch in the living room. Dylan slumped down next to him. Not even ten seconds later, when Kendall was lost in thought, Dylan turned to him. Next thing you knew, Dylan threw a punch at Kendall. Reacting, Kendall jumped into his feet and grabbed his upper arm, where he was punched. "The fuck was that for?" he almost yelled.

"Just for kicks," Dylan replied with a shrug. "So, hey, finally asked my step-cousin out on a date. Took you long enough. Bravo, Schmidt. _Bravo_."

"It's not a date," Kendall said. He didn't intend for it to be a date, but then he remembered it would be just him and Genny. "Wait... Whoa. I guess it is a date."


	4. Chapter 3

Genny waited impatiently for Saturday. She didn't know why, but the idea of spending time with Kendall excited her. Maybe it was because she was excited to finally hit the town. Or maybe she was just into him.

She shook the feeling off, as it seemed to freak her out a bit. Sure, he had feelings for Kendall, but she thought it was weird. She had only seen him once since she and Lisa moved to LA, and she couldn't get passed the fact that they were already so close as friends. Kendall was her step-cousin's best friend and he was over five years older than her. Genny couldn't find it any more awkward than it already was. She shrugged it off and started getting ready for the night.

Dressed in her favorite pair of studded black shorts, a while tank top and a denim button-up, Genny left the shirt unbuttoned, rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and slipped on her black and pink Vans. This was a typical summer outfit for Genny. She figured that since it wasn't as humid in California than it was in New York during the summer, it would be more acceptable to wear longer sleeves. She looked at her outfit in the mirror.

"No wonder Bri calls me a hipster." She shrugged, as she was satisfied with the outfit, and went back to getting ready.

She didn't have a clue as to what they'd be doing tonight. Kendall said he would show her around and hang out, but she had no idea what that meant. There were a lot of things to do and a lot of things to see. She'd been to California a few times before, she'd already seen most of it. Who know what Kendall would pull? Her outfit would either be completely appropriate or completely inappropriate.

She left the music blasting from her iHome on as she left her bedroom. She did have the apartment to herself for a few hours since Lisa was meeting with a producer to work on songs for her upcoming album, so she could've made the music as loud as she wanted it to be without Lisa asking her to turn it down.

There was a knock on the door. She went to go answer it and was greeted to Kendall. "Hello, sir," she said, surprised to see him at her door. She stepped aside and welcomed him to the apartment. "How'd you get in?" A key was required to enter the complex. If one lacked a key, they had to be buzzed in.

He stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. "Someone was leaving as I was entering." He looked around. It was the first time visiting her place. He heard the music playing and recognized the song. "Ah, 'If You Want To' by Basic Vacation. Nice choice."

"A very nice choice," she said as she walked back into her bedroom to grab her bad. She took her phone off of the iHome, stopping the music. "What are we doing tonight, anyway? You're not kidnapping me or anything, right?"

"Ha, no, no..." he said with a laugh. "Unless you want me to, then by all means, hop into the trunk of my car and I'll hide you in the basement." He watched as she slung her bag across her body. She closed the bedroom door and made her way back over to Kendall. He held out his hand and she intertwined her fingers with his. "We are going to the Santa Monica Pier tonight."

"Ah, I don't think I've ever been." Looks like her outfit was completely appropriate.

The two left the apartment, made their way to Kendall's car and took the 20 minute car ride to the Santa Monica Pier. Upon arriving, Genny took in the sight of the sun setting. The sun reflecting off of the ocean, the waves hitting the sand... It was all so mesmerizing. This was something you never got to see in New York, no matter where you were. It was just another reason why she knew she would enjoy living there.

She spotted the Ferris Wheel on the Pier and knew that Kendall would be taking her to the amusement park there, as they were heading in that direction. He let go of her hand and his arm draped around her, his hand landing on her wait. She looked up at him and smiled. She always loved being with Kendall.

There was something about him that Genny loved. That something was anything and everything. He was a combination of all things wrong and all things right for her. He was a combination of everything she ever wanted, and more. Why she dated anyone else in the past was beyond her. Maybe it was because she hadn't really realized it until recently.

That was besides the point, though. She was unsure if she should consider this their first date. Under the circumstances, it was, but technically it was. They've gone out together before, as in out to lunch, dinner and a lot of hang-out sessions, but this was different. She was single, she lived closer and she was more than just interested this time around.

Kendall, on the other hand, was already planning out ideas for a _second _date. It was obvious he was sure of his feelings for her. Even though she was younger than him, the closer they got, the more he saw her as someone he could be with. He was determined to win her heart and finally call her his. However, he was completely unaware of the obstacles he had to face in order to accomplish that.

Getting closer to the entrance of Pacific Park, Genny was now positive that's where they would be going. Deciding to spice it up a bit, she asked Kendall if that's where they were going.

"Yup," he said with a nod.

"Okay then," she said. She walked right out of Kendall's grip and started increasing her speed.

"Why are you rushing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She turned around and faced him as she started walking backwards. "Catch me if you can." She winked, turned around and started running towards the entrance.


	5. Chapter 4

Genny went with Lisa to her record company's Los Angeles location the following day. Lisa was meeting once again with producers to discuss her album and she wanted Genny to come with her this time. However, after a night of amusement park rides, arcade games and a late night talk on the beach with Kendall, waking up early for this meeting didn't exactly seem pleasant to Genny.

Lisa was signed to Columbia Records, the same label was Big Time Rush. When walking through the hallways to get to where Lisa was supposed to be, they saw the plaques from the various accomplishments the artists reached. Big Time Rush, One Direction, Aerosmith, Beyonce... they all lined the halls.

"Your albums will get plaques like these and your face will be plastered on these walls with these artists," Genny said, admiringthe plaques. She was positive one of Lisa's albums, if not her first and all of them, would make it big.

"I will hang them proudly in our apartment, too," Lisa said with a smile. "But first, we actually have to start writing and recording songs for my _first _album."

The meeting was supposed to last only an hour, but it wound up going on three. Lisa, Genny and two producers were too engrossed in discussing more ideas for Lisa's album to notice how much time was flying by. There was more to it than the song writing and recording. The two hadn't realized there was so much, but this was something Lisa always wanted. She wasn't going to let the workload ruin it for her.

The two finally left the Columbia Records Los Angeles location and made their way over to the Third Street Promenade to do some shopping. Before hitting the stores, though, they went to go grab some Starbucks.

"What are you getting?" Lisa asked, but then she remembered Genny's usuals. "Never mind, don't answer that. You get the same thing every time..." And that would be a grande Iced Caramel Macchiato _or_ a Very Berry Hibiscus with three petite vanilla scones. Today, she was feeling a Very Berry Hibiscus. Her choices only switched to hot drinks in the winter, and the only option for her was a Chai Tea Latte, but with the weather in LA, she doubted that would even be considered.

After getting their orders, they sat down at one of the tables outside. Settling down, the two looked around at their surroundings. There was street performers and people everywhere. It was such a nice scene to the both of them.

"_So_," Lisa started. "How was your date last night?" She looked up at her best friend and started laughing when she saw how red Genny's cheeks were turning. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush so much before! Good time, huh?"

"Of course," Genny said. "I mean, obviously."

"When did your feelings for Kendall surface? You didn't always like him." Lisa took a sip of her Mocha Frappuccino, enjoying the taste of the coffee.

Genny shrugged. She didn't know how to answer that. "I don't know, they just kind of happened." And that was the truth. She had known Kendall for years and she had never felt anything romantic towards him until recently. "I mean, I guess it was always there, I just didn't figure it out until recently," she said, shrugging once more. She let out a sigh, thinking about the previous night. She opened the small paper bag containing her scones, took one out and took a bite out of it. "I could see myself being official with him, though, so I don't really mind."

Lisa took the words that came out of her best friend's mouth by surprise. Genny hadn't even thought, or at least said anything, about dating anyone since her previous boyfriend. That relationship didn't end on a good note and Lisa was sure it would take Genny a while to get over it. The whole thing seemed a bit odd to her. However, she was happy that her best friend found someone, and Lisa approved of Kendall much more than Genny approved of him. Still, it bothered Lisa that Genny was dating again. She remembered how broken Genny was just a few months before because of her last relationship, to the point where it drove her to almost killing herself. She wasn't expecting to see her recover so quickly.

There had to be a catch to it all. She guessed she had to wait it out to find out what that was.


	6. Chapter 5

After a long day of sorting through paper work for school and taking a tour of the University of Southern California campus, Genny got home and automatically changed into sweatpants and one of the many band t-shirts she owned. She grabbed her laptop off of her bed and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch while Lisa flipped through their movie selection on Netflix. Next thing you knew, her phone was ringing; the ringtone she had set to Kendall's name on full blast.

"Unlock your fire escape window!" Kendall said. "Don't ask, just do it!" He quickly hung up the phone before she had the chance to respond.

"Uh..." she said, turning her head to Lisa, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She set her laptop and phone down and headed over to the fire escape window. She opened it and peered outside to see why Kendall asked to do such a thing. That's she saw Kendall climbing up the ladder. "What, is this like a spontaneous second date?"

He looked up at her and smiled a guilty smile. "Well... Dylan's here, too, so I guess not? But yes, a spontaneous second date."

"A warning would've been nice."

"But then it wouldn't be spontaneous." He made it to her level of the fire escape, taking a step closer to her.

She let out a sigh before frowning. She didn't mean to be upset over the two coming over spontaneously, she usually didn't care, but she was hoping for a night to relax with her best friend, especially after a long day. Now, two guys were barging into their apartment unannounced. However, it was Kendall and Dylan, she couldn't be upset with them for long.

Kendall was able to tell that her reaction wasn't a good one. That's when he started feeling guilty, knowing that he should've called. "Hey, cheer up. I brought sushi," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Fine," she replied almost instantly. She couldn't say no to sushi. She stepped aside for the two of them to step through the window. Once they were in, she closed and locked the window before turning back around. Dylan was already beating Kendall and Genny to the living room.

"Sorry for showing up unannounced," Kendall said with a frown, standing before her. "We can leave, you know..." That was something Genny, and everyone, loved about Kendall. He was so sweet and was one to always careful when it came to someone else's feelings.

"No, no, it's fine," she said with a soft smile. "Stay. I don't mind. I just had a long day, that's all."

The two of them made their way to the living room, their fingers intertwined. Lisa and Dylan watched them take seats on the couch next to each other. "Ugh, sigh," Lisa said while rolling her eyes. "Dylan and Lisa, always being the third and fourth wheels."

"In my defense," Kendall began to reply. "This is really only the second time we've all hung out together."

"He has a point," Genny said.

"I guess," Lisa said with a shrug. "But... Maybe next time use the front door."

"All right, enough of that," Dylan said as he pulled out their dinner. "Time for sushi!"

* * *

It was going on four in the morning and they were in the middle of their third movie of the night. Lisa and Dylan were both on the verge of falling asleep. Everyone knew Kendall and Dylan would end up camping out in the living room that night, and ten minutes later, Lisa and Dylan were asleep. That only left Kendall and Genny.

The two weren't paying attention the movie; they didn't even know the name of it. They were sitting comfortably on the couch, his arm was wrapped around her and she was leaning against him. His head leaned against hers, his cheek resting against her head.

"Are you doing anything next Saturday?" he asked in a soft voice, trying not to wake up Dylan or Lisa.

"No," she said.

"Good. Don't make plans."

She knew that meant another date. There was no conversation going on between them after that, and there was nothing awkward about it. There was no tension and that's what they enjoyed the most about their friendship/relationship. They didn't have to be doing anything to enjoy each other's company.

Because it was so late, and after having such a long day, Genny found herself falling asleep. She didn't want to get up, though, finding the couch and Kendall to be much more comfortable than she ever found her bed to be.

"Goodnight, Genevieve," Kendall spoke out softly when he realized she was about to doze off.

"What? No, I'm not falling alseep..."

"Shh..." he hushed. "I know you're tired. Just go to sleep, love." He lightly kissed her forehead. After a few minutes, her breathing was steady and was no longer saying anything. Kendall smiled to himself and took a deep breath. He found this scene to be perfect.

* * *

_Author's Note: I have lost the ability to can. I don't know why I do this to myself. SIGH._


	7. Chapter 6

"Outside!" Kendall said into the receiver of his phone, almost yelling. He looked outside the window straight at the door to Genny and Lisa's apartment complex. When Genny said she was on her way down, he hung up the phone and stepped out of the limo to greet her. Before doing so, he checked his hair in his reflection in the window.

"Ha," Logan said, laughing and pointing at Kendall from inside of the limo. "Look at this guy."

James and Carlos turned to look out the window. They all watched and teased at Kendall, who was in still fixing his hair and now straightening out his shirt. "Oh Kendall... Such a hopeless romantic," Carlos said. "But... He has a date tonight. We don't have any. Remember that." He turned to Logan, remembering that he and his girlfriend had just recently broke up. "Sorry, bro."

Logan let out a sigh, disappointed and upset that his relationship with Mari didn't work out. "It's fine... It happened for a reason." He didn't want it to, but it did. He wasn't planning on dating again for a while.

Finally, the dark brunette was out of the building, dressed in a black dress and wedges, and walking over to Kendall. The three other members of Big Time Rush watched as he greeted her with a hug and a hello. "And kiss..." James said, predicting the next move. Genny and Kendall pulled back a bit from their hug, not fully letting go and went in for a kiss.

Carlos opened the window a bit to hear what was going on. "You look... wow," Kendall said. All three members heard him say it, and Carlos was the first to react.

"Get it, Schmidt!" Carlos yelled. James and Logan joined in. They felt like they were in middle school, but Kendall was a bro, and there was no way they weren't going to react in such a way.

Startled and his cheeks turning red, Kendall turned around and saw the window cracked open. The guys were able to tell he wanted to rip all of their heads off, but he knew they meant it in a bro-loving way. Even Genny was laughing about it.

"Hi Genny!" Carlos, James and Logan all said at the same time. They all waved to her and she waved back.

Kendall opened the limo door for his. She got into the limo, Kendall took a seat next to her, and they were off to the Nick event planned for the night.

"So," Genny started to say. "Anything cool happening any time soon with Big Time Rush?"

"As of now," Carlos started. "We're going on tour again probably next spring/summer. Our label was talking about a new artist they signed. They want her to open up for us. They never said a name, though. Guess we'll find out later." He shrugged. "I think that's it so far, now that we're done filming the show, the new album just dropped and what not."

"Enough about us," James said, coming into the conversation. "What about you? You excited to be out here?"

She nodded with a proud smile. "More than an excited, really! I mean, I'm always going to love New York, but what's better than California?"

"Nothing," Logan said. "I mean, I'm out here, so..." He shot her a wink jokingly. The guys and Genny all laughed.

This was another reason why Genny knew she would love living in California: the guys of Big Time Rush lived here. That meant spending more time with them and no more only seeing them a few times a year.

The five of them made it to the event. While stepping out of the limo, they were attacked with cameras. Questions were being asked as they continued down. The guys did their best to answer all questions, including things regarding their new album, the final season and any future plans.

Kendall and Genny fell behind a big before finally heading inside. He turned to her and placed her arm around her, his arm draping around her waist. "You excited?" he asked with a smile. He leaned in closer to her and lips were brushing against hers lightly.

"Very," she replied, smiling into the kiss. The two seemed to forget they were in public, that others were watching them. The moment was ruined when they heard the questions being asked.

_"Kendall, is that your girlfriend?"_

* * *

Genny had the pleasure of sleeping in the next day, after staying out so late. However, it was going on two in the afternoon and that was a big extreme, even for Genny. She woke up to Lisa coming into her room. Her phone was in her hand and it was obvious she was scrolling through and reading something.

Lisa sat down on Genny's bed next to her while Genny propped herself up on her elbows. "Big Time Rush and YouTube: Kendall Schmidt dating YouTube Personality Genevieve Domingo?" Lisa said, reading the headline of the article. She continued scrolling down the page. "The Gendall feels are flying through the roof. Shippers must be partying."

"Oh Lisa..." Genny shook her head. "I mean, it's true, so they have a reason to be partying." She shrugged.

Lisa put down her phone and turned to her best friend. She wanted to know more about the two's relationship. "Has her asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" When Genny shook her in response once again, Lisa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How odd. You'd think he would've asked by now."

"I don't think he really needs to ask," Genny said. "We're practically already together at this point, but if he does ask formally, I will say yes in a heartbeat."

"Good. Well, you down to go out in a bit?"

"Aboslutely."

While getting ready for her day with Lisa, Genny couldn't help but ask herself: was she really girlfriend material for Kendall? They two had always said they would start dating eventually, both as a joke and seriously, and now it was happening. That wasn't the only question she was asking herself. Did she really believe she was ready for relationship?

She was too caught up in wanting to further her relationship with Kendall that she hadn't even thought about how another relationship would effect her life, even if it was with Kendall. She was over her ex-boyfriend, more than just over, really. It was what went down during and after that relationship that she wasn't over.


	8. Chapter 7

Lisa and Genny left their apartment later than planned. They took their time doing the things they needed to get done before leaving to meet up with the guys of Big Time Rush. They were having a rehearsal for their upcoming concert in Los Angeles, and Kendall invited Genny and Lisa to both the rehearsal and concert. Even though they thought they would be late, they made it there with time to spare.

"Not going lie," Kendall started saying to Logan. "I think Lisa's someone you would like. Give it a shot, bro."

Logan stared at his best friend with a blank expression. "Not ready to date yet..."

Kendall let out a sigh. He felt bad for Logan. He had never seem him so hung up on a girl before. He always had an upbeat and I'm-fucking-awesome attitude. Kendall found it off to see Logan so upset. Turning away from his friend, he saw Genny and Lisa enter the room. "Ah, there they are." He headed over to them and greeted them with a smile. "Hello, ladies."

"Kendall," Lisa greeted with a smile. She have him a hug before heading into the dance studio. She purposely left the two alone. Genny knew Lisa was the biggest Gendall shipper out there, and she knew Lisa just wanted her to be happy.

"Hey you," Kendall said with a smile. She greeted him back with a smile. He quickly kissed her lips before taking her hand and interlacing fingers with hers. "How are you doing on this wonderful, amazing, early afternoon?" He led her to the dance studio where everyone else was.

"I am doing wonderful and amazing, just this this wonderful, amazing, early afternoon."

"Stop," James said before Kendall had the chance to respond. "Just... Stop. Stop being gross." He scowled at the sight of the two of them. They were the only couple in the room, after all and Kendall was the only one with a girlfriend out of the all the guys.

"Haters gonna hate," Kendall said with a shrug.

Genny looked up and saw Lisa standing there, not knowing what to do. "Hey guys, you've all met Lisa before!" Genny said. "Guys: Lisa." She turned to Lisa. "Lisa: James, Carlos and..." She turned around again and scanned the room for the honorary 5th member of Big Time Rush. "Ah, and Dustin," she said once she spotted him." All four of them greeted Lisa with handshakes and hellos.

"Logan doesn't seem too excited," Genny said to Kendall when she noticed that he was a bit distant than the others, which was a bit odd for Logan. "I'm guessing he's still bummed about him and Mari breaking up."

Kendall nodded and let out a sigh. "Sadly. He'll be fine, though. I hope, at least. I've never seen him so upset over a break up before." He led her over to the couch in the studio and took a seat. She sat down next to him and he draped his arm around her shoulder. "Like I said, he'll be fine. Hopefully..."

Everyone was chilling in the dance studio before the guys started rehearsing for their upcoming concert. Though she was doing her best to talk to everyone and was having a good time, Lisa was observing Genny the entire time. She couldn't help but notice the smile on her best friend's face.

"Do you usually observe and analyze everything?" Logan asked, which interrupted Lisa's thoughts.

"No," she responded, annoyed a bit. "I just haven't seen her smile this much in a really long time."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What makes now any different than before?"

"Well, a few months ago," Lisa began to explain. However, she stopped herself from saying anything more. She shook her head and looked at Logan, who was still waiting for a response. "Nevermind. Don't worry about it."

* * *

_Author's Note:__ short/filler chapter sigh._


	9. Chapter 8

Kendall knew tonight was the night he had to ask Genny. He wanted to make things official, even though it was obvious they already were. Kendall was a traditional kind of a guy; he just wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend formally.

Tonight, they were headed to the Grove for dinner and just to hang out. Setting his guitar down, he left his bedroom and was out of the house. He didn't really want to stop playing his guitar, as he was in the middle of writing a new song, but for Genny, he would give up anything. He appeared to be in a rush, because he was excited to see his favorite girl. He was more relaxed than nervous, but he knew that would turn around soon enough.

He made it to her building and she was waiting in the lobby for his arrival. When she saw him, she made her way outside and got into the car. "Hey," he greeted her as she entered. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "You ready for tonight?"

"More than ready," she replied. "I am starving."

Kendall drove the two of them to the Grove. "I think the odds are in your favor tonight," he said. He turned slightly to her, but was still focused on the road. When she turned to him, he smile. "This restaurant serves cheesecake."

"Are you kidding?" she asked with a dropped jaw. "Dude, I have not had a single slice of cheesecake since I got here. I love it when the odds are in my favorite!"

They arrived at the restaurant and was taken to their table. "So, are you more excited for the cheesecake than you are to spend time with me?"

"Possibly," she said with a smirk. He started laughing. She got excited over the littlest things. "What's so funny, Schmidt?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," he replied when they got to their table. "I just think it's cute how you get excited over small things."

She looked up at him. "Oh, so you think I'm cute?" she asked playfully. She wasn't one to flirt, but she couldn't help herself sometimes

Kendall felt his cheeks turning red after being asked the question. Finally, he gave a shy nod. "Yeah... I mean, yes-of course." Leave it to Kendall to always stumble on his words whenever he was around Genny. Sometimes he hated himself because he was never able to act normal around her when they were alone, despite knowing her for a such a long time, but so far, it was his only stumble that night. So far, so good. "But I should let you know," he said while leaning in from across the table. "I tend not to tell people what I think about them. You should be honored, miss," he whispered out with a wink.

After dinner, Kendall and Genny were back at the Santa Monica Pier. There was no one on the beach, so they figured they would spend the rest of the night hanging out there.

_This is it_, Kendall thought to himself as the girl sat down on the sand. She let her feet sink into the sand and he took a seat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on her waist. "Genny, I have a question to ask you." Kendall felt the anxiety build up and he wasn't able to push it aside. He never realized how strong his feelings for her were until that moment. He has had girlfriends in the past, but he had never been so nervous to ask someone to be official with him. Kendall was unsure as to why he was nervous, actually. He knew her answer would be yes and considering all that's already happened, they were already official.

She turned to him. "Ask away, I'm all ears," she said. She wasn't expecting anything, so when he asked the first of questions, she was taken back a bit.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked nervously. He did his best not to look down or away from the girl. He knew the answer; he knew she liked him. He just wanted to confirm it.

Genny looked at Kendall with a raised eyebrow. "Do I really have to answer that? It's obvious."

"I know," he said with a playful smile. "I just want to hear you say it."

She smiled and shook her head. Only Kendall would do something like this. "I like you a lot, Kendall." She felt him take her hand and he started playing with her fingers, tracing lines and circles in the palm of her hand. "I like you more than a lot, actually. You make me smile, you're always there and I just love being with you."

He smiled, feeling a sense of bliss as the words escaped her mouth. "Well," he began to say. "I hope you know the feeling's mutual. The feeling's always been there. His voice trailed off as he looked into his favorite pair of chocolate brown eyes and began to get lost in them. He let out a sigh, took a hold of both of her hands and intertwined their fingers. "I know I don't have to do this since we both know where we stand, but..." He tightened his grip on her hands a bit before continuing. "I just wanted to ask you formally. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm pretty sure we know the answer to that," she said with a laugh. "But yes. I would love to be your girlfriend."

He felt the sense of bliss fire at its maximum. The two leaned into each other and their lips met. "I just wanted to ask you formally," he repeated, smiling into the kiss. His lips still moving with her and he was beginning to get drunk with her taste. The one he wanted the most was finally his.

* * *

_Author's note: WRITING THIS WAS ONE BIG GIANT SIGH._


	10. Chapter 9

Genny was as excited to tell Lisa as she thought she would be. If anything, Lisa was more excited than she was. She couldn't seem to figure out why, either. She was more than happy to be with Kendall, but something was leaving her hesitant about the whole thing.

"Why aren't you rejoicing and jumping for joy?" Lisa asked. "I thought you'd be more excited about this. You've liked him to a really long time."

Genny shrugged. She didn't have a clue.

* * *

Genny found herself at Logan's place later that day. He had invited her over, because he needed someone to talk to about his situation.

The two were in his bedroom. She was sitting on his computer chair, facing him. He was lying on his bed, arms and legs sprawled out and he was staring at the ceiling.

Before finally speaking, Logan sighed. "At least your love life is working out well," Logan said in a monotone voice. His face had a blank expression. He lied there, limp and unmoving. "Cupid is on your side." He shook his head and frowned.

Genny frowned at the sight of one of her good friends upset. She had never seen him in such a state before, and she felt bad for the boy. "Logan, everything happens for a reason," she said. She did her best to reassure him that everything would be just fine.

"So, what? I meet the girl, fall in love with her, we grow apart and she leaves me for that Michael guy?" He scowled at the thought of his ex-girlfriend being with someone else. "What does he have that I don't?"

"You guys live 3,000 miles away from each other..."

"So did you and Kendall!"

"_Did_."

Logan didn't say anything afterwards.

"No wonder Lisa doesn't like you," Genny simply said while shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"_What_?" he shot up in his bed and looked at Genny. "When the hell did she say that?"

She stared at him for a bit before responding. She couldn't believe it took her saying something about someone's opinion on him for him to do something other than lying lifeless in his bed. "The other day," Genny continued. "I guess you just left a bad first impression on her." Before continuing, she got up from the computer chair and walked over to him. "That doesn't matter, though. Seriously, let's do something." She grabbed his arm and started pulling him off of the bed. "There is an Xbox 360 system waiting for me in your living room and I know you have Left 4 Dead 2."

"I don't want to kill zombies," he said, resisting her pull.

"You can pretend they're all that Michael guy," Genny suggested. Logan was quick to get up and was out of the room before she was.

* * *

While Genny was gone at Logan's, Lisa couldn't help but think about her best friend. Why didn't she seem happy? She decided to give Kendall a call to ask him exactly what went down. It wasn't that she didn't believe what Genny had told her, she just wanted to know what Kendall had to say.

When Kendall picked up, Lisa explained to him why she was calling and what she was thinking. He found it to be a bit off; Genny didn't seem distant whenever he spent time with her. However, he understood that Lisa cared for her friend and only wanted the best for her.

"Well," Kendall began to say. He was thinking about the possible reasons and only one came to mind. "Age difference, maybe?"

"I doubt it," Lisa responded. "There's no way. I don't know... I'm sorry, I don't mean to be ruining anything or saying that you're a bad person. I just want to know why she seems so down. I... I don't want a repeat of what happened a few months ago."

Kendall didn't want a repeat of that, either. "No, don't worry about it, Lisa," Kendall continued. "I would do the same. If you find anything out, could you let me know?"

She agreed and the two hung up the phone. That's when it hit Lisa. She didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier that year, before she and Genny graduated high school. She came to a realization that Genny was hung up on what happened. Maybe she wasn't over her ex-boyfriend.

And that was the catch.


	11. Chapter 10

Genny and Lisa were back at Columbia Records to discuss more thing about her album and going on tour within the next year. That's when Genny realized Lisa was the singer Carlos was talking about.

"If I go on this tour, you're coming with me," Lisa said. "I don't want to be stuck with Logan alone. Plus, I wouldn't want you to be away from me, and Kendall wouldn't want to be away from you, either."

"If we even last that long," Genny said. "It's just a little under a year from now, Lisa."

That statement left Lisa speechless. She knew Genny really liked Kendall. There was no way she was thinking they wouldn't last. If anything, Kendall wouldn't let it end, ever. As long as he was still alive, at least, and if it did end, he would do all he could to win her back.

The two left the building after the meeting. Lisa was still caught up on what Genny said. She wouldn't be too sure about the conclusions she was jumping to, though, because she hadn't confirmed anything with Genny. She knew Genny was one to keep her feelings inside and it got her into trouble sometimes. In the middle of the car ride home, Lisa shut off the music and, while still focused on the road, turned towards Genny. "What was that about earler? The 'if we even last that long' ordeal, I mean."

"Exactly that," Genny replied, as blunt as could be.

Lisa rolled her eyes and turned to face the road once again. "You can't be serious right now."

She was being completely serious, though. She did have feelings for Kendall, but she couldn't help but think it wouldn't last. It was odd, really. Whenever she and Kendall used to talk about dating, she thought it would last. She had known Kendall for a long time; she was even convinced he would always be apart of her life, whether it's because he's the one she marries or she'll end up being the cool Aunt Genny his kids would come running to for help.

"What's wrong, Genny?" Lisa asked with a frown. Something was up with her best friend, and she wanted to know what it was. When Genny replied with nothing but a shrug, Lisa snapped. "Genny, I swear, you need to get over Tyler."

"What does he have to do with anything...?"

"Tyler Mason," Lisa said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Genny asked, still confused.

"Tyler. You have to forget about him."

Genny started laughing. She wasn't sure of why her best friend was saying such things. Of course she was over her ex-boyfriend. "Oh, I'm over Tyler. You know that, Lisa."

"Then why are you so... eh, with Kendall?"

"I don't know, maybe because he's over 5 years older than me?"

"Stop that!" Lisa yelled. "Shut up, stop that forever, because that's not the reason!"

That's when Genny snapped. "Why are you pushing this so much?" She turned to face Lisa. "It's not that easy!"

"To get over a guy? Genny, you're with Kendall! You should be over-"

Genny cut Lisa off. "Lisa, no," she nearly yelled. "It's not Tyler I'm hung up on."

"Then what is it?" Lisa snapped back.

"You tell me when you go out with someone who was just using you so his shit band could get popular and you had no idea. While in the midst of that, you push back your feelings for the guy you really life, that guy being Kendall for me, and you end up falling so hard for said band member. Then, you find out from his band mates everything that's going on..." Her voice trailed off as she remembered the things that went down just a few months before.

"Genny-"

"It doesn't end there, though," Genny continued. "You call it off, thinking it'll be fine. Nope." The emotions were building up inside of her. Though she told Lisa some of the things that happened, she never fully explained it to her. "He continues to harass you, tells you that you're worthless and you start to believe it, _and_ you try to kill yourself." She stopped to take in a deep breath to stop the tears from spilling over. She then relaxed back into the passenger seat. "Sorry..."

It was silent. Lisa hadn't realized how serious the situation was. She sighed, remembering the night she got the phone call letting her know Genny was in the hospital. She hated not being able to get to New York to be there.

"Genny," Lisa began. "Kendall isn't Tyler. He's not going to pull something like that, and you know that. He's not going to do any of those things. You're so happy when you're with him. Does he even know about all of that? He was in the hospital with you, right?"

"He was, but I never explained to him what happened," Genny said. "And I don't think I'll ever have the guts to tell him, either, so if you could keep your mouth shut about it around him, that would be great."

Before Lisa had the chance to respond, Genny turned the music back on.

* * *

_Author's note: I'm determining whether or not I want to just post everything right away because I already finished writing this. What do you guys think?_


	12. Chapter 11

It took Kendall more than a few dates and hangout sessions to pick up on what Lisa was talking about. The more time they spent together, the more she seemed to be distant. He thought it was his fault, that he was doing something wrong. He didn't want her to be unhappy, so he wanted to figure out what was up.

It was the night of their concert in Los Angeles. The fans were pouring into the venue. It was a sold out show and Genny and Dustin were watching as the seats filled up. They, of course, were betting on which sections would fill up first.

Lisa was about to meet up with Genny to find their seats in the VIP section when she heard Kendall calling her name. She spun around and saw the blonde boy running towards her.

"Whoa there," she said. "What is it, Schmidt?" She looked at Kendall and saw the upset look in his eyes and knew something was bothering him. "Kendall, what's wrong?"

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked her with a frown. When Lisa responded with nothing but a raised eyebrow, he began to grow even more frustrated. "Genny, Lisa. What the hell is wrong with Genny?" He let out a sigh before throwing his fists down to his sides. He didn't mean to come off as aggressive, he just wanted to know what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Lisa grabbed a hold of Kendall's arms as an attempt to calm him down. "Kendall, you are doing nothing wrong," she said with a slight smile. "If anything, you're doing everything right."

"Then why doesn't she seem happy?" He was thinking about the conversation he had with Lisa not too long ago. "I feel like the more I spend time with her, the more she doesn't want to be with me... Lisa, what am I doing wrong?"

Lisa didn't want to be the one to tell Kendall what Genny was thinking, but she felt bad that Kendall had no idea what was going on. He needed to know, but she wasn't the right person to be telling him.

"She doesn't want to be with me, does she?" The tone in his voice sounded of heartbreak and disappointment and Lisa began to feel bad.

"Whoa, Kendall. Of course she wants to be with you," Lisa said. She looked in his eyes and saw that they were full of desperation. He wanted to ask questions, and he knew Lisa had the answers. "Age difference?" she said with a slight shrug. It was what Kendall suggested, maybe he would buy it.

"No, that's not it," Kendall said. "It's like you said, there's no way. Lisa, what do you know what I don't?"

The pressure was building up inside of her. She knew Kendall wasn't going to stop until he got an answer, any answer. His stare was still locked on her, and she snapped. "She's not over her ex!"

Kendall was taken back a bit. "Whoa. If she's not over her ex, then why would she said yes to being my girlfriend, yes to all of those dates?" It only made him more frustrated. "It doesn't make sense!"

Lisa threw her hands up in defense. She didn't want to be the one to explain everything, so she simply turned around and started walking away.

"Lisa!" Kendall called out as she turned around and got farther away.

"I'm not saying anything more!" she called back out before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

_Author's note: So short. Sigh. Sorry :(_


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I have no idea if these band names are actually used. I don't own them._

* * *

Tonight, Genny was going to a smaller show in the middle of Los Angeles. Her friend's band, Admit One, flew out from New Jersey for their first headlining show on the West Coast. She, of course, was not going to miss it for the world, she her friend hooked her up with two all-access passes. Lisa was missing out for the night, so she asked Kendall if she asked Kendall if he could come with. He agreed, and the two were off to the Roxy Theater.

Upon entering, after being let in early, Genny was quick to let go of Kendall's hand and rush over to her friends. It was her first time seeing anyone from the East Coast since moving to LA, so the 17-year-old was more than just excited. She ran into the arms of her drummer friend, his band mates and his girlfriend. In the midst of all the excitement, she seemed to forget she came with someone else.

Kendall didn't mind, though. He was glad to see his girlfriend happy. After a few minutes, she turned around and walked back over to him. "Come on, meet my love Jersey friends!" she said with a smile. She took his hand once more and led him over to the small cluster of people. "Kendall, this is Mike, Chris and Jon, the guys of Admit One and Samantha, Mike's girlfriend. Guys, this is Kendall."

"Ah, I finally get to meet the famous Kendall Schmidt?" Mike said jokingly. He went in for a handshake. "Thanks for coming, bro! It means a lot to us that you can be here tonight."

"No problem," Kendall said while returning the handshake. "Genny's been pressing me to go to one of your shows for the longest time now. Glad I could be here!"

"Speaking of Genny," Mike said while turning to her. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded and the two walked over to his drum set.

"So, uh, who's the opening band?" Kendall asked the remaining band members. He noticed another van pulling into the lot.

* * *

"I have some bad news to break to you," Mike said. He began to take the parts of his drum set out of the cases. He seemed a bit disappointed, like he knew what he was going to tell her would crush her. "Rather than finding a few local bands to open up for us, we found one, and another band from back home came along with us."

"I don't see what's so wrong with that."

That's when everyone jumped. The doors flew open and slammed against the walls, creating a loud band.

"Don't turn around," Mike said quickly before grabbing her arms. He held a tight grip on her. "I'm so sorry, Genny. He wouldn't leave me along about it. I would've told you, but I thought you wouldn't come."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, nearly yelling and trying to get out of his grip.

"ULTIMATE SOUNDTRACK HAS ARRIVED!" yelled out a voice from behind her.

Those words felt like a slap to the face to Genny. She felt her knees give in, as if the air was knocked out of her. The name of the band was all too familiar to her and so was the voice that announced their arrival.

* * *

Kendall turned around to see who the opening band was. The one who announced their arrival looked familiar. Kendall couldn't quite figure out how he knew this guy. He seemed to be approaching him. "Kendall Schmidt..." The guy stopped in front of him. "Nice to finally see you again. Haven't seen you since Genny's birthday earlier this year."

"I'm sorry, but..." Kendall still didn't have a clue as to who the guy was.

"Ah, you don't remember me," he said with a nod. "Genny doesn't talk about me much, does she?" He tilted his head to the side and studied Kendall. "I'm Tyler. Tyler Mason. I dated Genny for a bit."

It clicked in Kendall's head. "Oh, yeah!" Kendall said as he remembered who he was. He shook Tyler's hand. "Hey. Sorry about that. Your band's playing tonight? Awesome. Congrats, man!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Tyler responded. He began looking around the room. "Speaking of Genny... Where is she?"

Kendall turned around. He was expecting to see Genny and Mike where they last were, by his drum set, but only Mike was there. Genny was no where in sight. "Mike," Kendall called out. "Where'd Genny go?"

"Starbucks," Mike responded bluntly without turning around.

"Oh..." Kendall said with a shrug. He found it odd. He didn't see her leave the building. He assumed she probably slipped out through one of the backdoors, but he offered to get some before they arrived at the Roxy, and she said she didn't want anything.

Genny was back about a half hour later. She had a few drinks in hand for the others and she set them down on the stage. "Sorry for evaporating," she said while hopping onto the stage to sit next to him. "I changed my mind. I wanted to grab some," she said innocently.

"It's fine," he said while shipping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. "So, uh, Tyler seems nice. I still don't really know him, but he's looking for you. You should go say hi."

She didn't want to say hi. She didn't even want to be in the same state as him, let alone the same building. Genny wasn't one to hold grudges, but this was something she needed time to recover from. It was only a few months ago, and Tyler coming to California was a surprise. "I'm just going to wait until I bump into him."

Kendall shrugged. He thought she would be quick to agree to do so, but she wasn't. Kendall couldn't help but think about Genny and Tyler's relationship. He didn't know a single thing about it. He only knew they met and dated, but he never exactly learned how things ended.

He found it a little off, actually. He wasn't expecting her to tell him anything, but Genny usually told him everything. If anything, Kendall knew more about Genny than she did herself. Maybe Lisa was right. Maybe she wasn't over Tyler, which would be why she never said anything to him about it. This was something he couldn't ignore, and little did he knew that he would find everything out in a just matter of hours.

* * *

_Author's note: haha nosy Kendall. :p_


	14. Chapter 13

_Author's note: The song mentioned in this chapter is "Jasey Rae" by All Time Low (I DON'T own these lyrics). You need to know the story behind it to understand why I used this song. Here is it:_

_"Basically he [Alex of All Time Low] promised Jasey the world to get her in bed, not really thinking or caring about her feelings. She got attached to him and he never had any intention of getting serious with her despite him trying to convince her otherwise. So fast forward whatever amount of time, Alex is now looking back on it and feels a tremendous amount of guilt about how he treated her. So he wrote this song. The message he's trying to get across is that he really screwed up and she has every right to hate him. Alex admits that he was incredibly cold-hearted and manipulated her to get what he wanted. He's not asking Jasey to forgive him, he's just asking her to understand." - the "Jasey Rae" lyrics page on songmeanings  
_

* * *

The night was going well for Genny. She was yet to have any run-ins with Tyler and the opening local act had just performed. It was Ultimate Soundtrack's turn. They finished setting up their equipment and their set started ten minutes later.

So far, Genny was pushing back any biases she had towards Ultimate Soundtrack. She actually enjoyed their performance, but by their last song, things took a turn.

"Our last song is a cover," Tyler said into the microphone. "How many of you are All Time Low fans?" The crowd responded with loud cheers. "Awesome!" Tyler put his microphone back on the stand before slinging his guitar strap across his body. "This one is actually dedicated to someone I know. She's in the crowd right now, actually. I'm sure she knows show she is." The band's cover of "Jasey Rae" by All Time Low began.

"Hey, this is one of your favorite songs," Kendall said into her ear, so she could hear him over the music and cheering. He was right. "Jasey Rae" was one of her favorite songs and she was surprised they were covering it tonight. They never covered it before, even when she asked.

Before she had the chance to respond, she noticed there was a slight change in lyrics. They were supposed to say "Jasey, say you'll mean it." Instead...

"He just said your name," Kendall said. _Genny, say you'll mean it..._

"No shit, Sherlock." She didn't mean to snap, she was just getting heated. Tyler hadn't said a single word to her since her suicide attempt. He cut off all contact with her, as if he wanted nothing to do with her, and then he pulled something like this. His eyes were locked on her and she felt the attention turn to her. She knew everyone in the venue had no idea he was dedicating it to her, other than the people she knew, but the paranoia was getting to her. She felt her face heat up, her cheeks turning red, but she didn't say a single word.

* * *

Genny disappeared once again when Ultimate Soundtrack got off the stage. She found herself in the green room with Samantha and Admit One, who was getting ready to go up on stage next. Everyone was calm, except Genny. She was nowhere near calm. Samantha and Mike were doing their best to calm her down, but it was failing. She disappeared just in case she lashed out; she didn't want to do that in front of Kendall.

After a few minutes, the 17 year old managed to calm down enough to leave the green room without wanting to throw chairs at everything. On her way out, however, Ultimate Soundtrack was just entering.

_Shit_, she thought.

Tyler was the first to walk up to her. He didn't say anything at first and the room was silent. Everyone was able to feel the tension between the two and it was just one big room full of awkward. Finally, Tyler grabbed her arm and led her out of the green room.

"Look," Tyler began. "I know I had no right to do that." He let out a sigh. "It was the only way to get your attention. I know you wouldn't listen to me any other way and-"

She cut him off. "Why are you here?" she asked while crossing her arms. The situation was uncomfortable for her. She began to wish that Kendall wasn't at the event with her. She was afraid that at any moment, she would snap and break down in front of him, in front of everyone.

"I... I needed to see you," Tyler managed to spit out. Genny was able to tell he was being sincere. "Admit One announced their show and I knew you would be here. I couldn't miss out, so I begged Mike into letting us open up for them and he agreed. It took a lot, but he agreed." He looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I really am. I was a douchebag, an asshole and everything else along those lines."

"Tyler-"

"No," he said as he stopped her from interrupting him. "Just... Just listen. You don't have to forgive me, because you probably never will. I shouldn't have used you like that. I shouldn't have told you you're worthless, because you're not." He broke the eye contact with her and looked down. "You almost died because of me..."

Genny was hit with a sudden wave of emotions. She was reminded of everything she was trying to forget. She remembered how every little thing got to her because of him. She was at such a low point in her life. She hated remembering how she felt during that time and how it drove her to near suicide.

"That's all I needed to say. I get why you'd still be upset about it. Just know that I really am sorry. I wish I could take back everything." He stopped where he was and shook his head. "I'm sorry, that's all..."

Genny wanted to forgive him. He sounded so sincere and she knew he went through a lot just to pull this night off, but she wouldn't get the thought of everything that went down out of her head. She couldn't get the thought of nearly killing herself because of him out of her head, either. "Tyler... I-" She wanted to continue, but she couldn't find the words. She gave him an apologetic look along with a frown. She had nothing else to say.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I wouldn't forgive me if I were you, either." He looked behind her and saw Kendall standing in the same spot, waiting for his girlfriend to return to him. "Anyway, Kendall's waiting for you. You should get back. Good luck with everything. You deserve to be happy."

She smiled a bit. "You, too, Tyler." He smiled back before turning around and heading back into the green room. She made her way back over to Kendall to enjoy the rest of the show.

* * *

It was the middle of Admit One's set. Genny was still unsure about everything. A numerous amount of things were running through her mind. She wasn't enjoying the show as much as she wanted to and it was disappointing her. So much was building up inside of her because she couldn't get rid of any emotions. She was still thinking about the things Tyler just told her and she was still thinking about everything that went down before she decided to move to LA.

She looked over at Ultimate Soundtrack's merchandise table and spotted Tyler. He looked up and the two made contact once more. That's all it took for Genny to snap.

She didn't hesitate to slip out from Kendall's arms. She didn't even think to turn around to tell Kendall she wanted to leave; she just wanted to get out.


	15. Chapter 14

Kendall felt Genny slip out from under his grip, but she was quick enough that he didn't even notice which direction she fled in. Kendall searched the crowd and spotted the familiar dark brown locks headed for the exit. "Genny!" he called out. She didn't turn around. He started pushing past the crowds. Where was she going?

She was out the door and wasn't stopping. She was quick to continue down the block. Kendall wasn't far behind but he couldn't figure out where she was going, if she had any destination at all. "What the hell?" he asked himself. Finally, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number, but she seemed to be ignoring the call.

Finally, she stopped in her tracks and whipped around to head back to the venue. She didn't realize Kendall was behind her, so she was a bit startled when she saw him standing there. "How long have you been there?" she asked while trying to catch her breath.

He shrugged. "Long enough to know something's wrong." Kendall was beginning to get frustrated. He didn't enjoy seeing Genny upset and he hated not knowing the reasons why she was acting in such a way. "Genny, what's wrong? You've been at this for a while now."

She shook her head. She didn't want to explain herself to Kendall, but she knew she had to at some point. She just didn't want it to be tonight. "I don't want to talk about it. Not now, at least."

Kendall reached his breaking point. He wasn't one to want to know every little thing, but he knew this was seriously. "Genny, you do realize I know you're not over Tyler, right? That's probably why you walked out and why you've been nothing but hesitant with me." He shook his head. "Lisa was right. You clearly aren't over him."

"Oh, so you talked to Lisa about me?" she asked, taken back a bit. It was only adding onto what was already running through her mind. "Whatever. Just... No. I can't do this right now!"

"I just asked what was up with you," Kendall said in defense. "The more we hang out, the more it seems like you don't want to be with me." His green eyes were full of rage. The blonde was more than just frustrated at this point. "Why would you agree to any of this if you still have feeling for Tyler?"

"I _don't_ have feelings for Tyler!"

"Sure seems like you do. Lisa said: 'she's not over her-'"

"She didn't mean it like that!" she yelled, cutting him off from finishing his sentence. Her throat began to close up and she tears began to form. She was beginning to hate herself once more. She knew keeping things to herself always resulted in bad things, as if that weren't already obvious. Kendall was getting upset with her about it, after all.

"What else would it mean then, Genny?" he asked, nearly yelling. He studied his girlfriend's body language and was able to tell how broken she really was. His muscles relaxed and he eased up before continuing. He stepped closer to her and took her face into his hands, his thumbs lightly brushing over her cheeks. "What is so wrong with this guy? Why are you so enclosed when it comes to this topic?" he asked in a soft tone. He let out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what's bothering you and it's kind of freaking me out. I just want to know what's up."

She looked into her favorite pair of green eyes and let out a sigh. She knew she couldn't keep this from Kendall any longer. "I never really did explain to you why I picked LA rather than staying in New York, did I?"

* * *

The two didn't return to the venue. When Mike called Genny and asked where they disappeared to, she said they needed to get going and they'd hang out the next day. They were back at the beach at, you guessed it, the Santa Monica pier.

"You take me here a lot," Genny said. She was sitting down in the sand with her shoes off and her legs crossed.

"I know," Kendall said while sitting down next to her. "It's nice, though." And she agreed with that.

She took in a deep breath and looked up at him. "Are you sure you want to hear this? It's kind of a lot."

"You tell me as much as you want to tell me." He began to feel bad. He thought he was forcing it out of her. "...If you're okay with telling me, that is."

"I'm telling you everything. You deserve to know."

This was Genny's first time in a while explaining it all to anyone. She had only explained it to her family, Mike and Lisa. They were the only ones who knew exactly what happened. She started explaining how she met Tyler. It was about two weeks after she saw them last on their Big Time Summer Tour. She was doing some interviews at a show and she came across him. He came up to her with a promotional card for Ultimate Soundtrack and they hit it off well.

She was still unsure about dating, though. She had just gotten out of a relationship with her first ex-boyfriend, she was busy with college applications and the only person she was even interested in was Kendall, but she knew that wasn't going to happen at the time because of their age difference. However, have a lot of begging and pleading, she agreed to one date and she was falling head-over-feels not to longer afterwards.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with why you're upset," Kendall said. He pursed his lips; he didn't want to hear about her being with anyone but him.

"It's getting there, Kendall," she said before continuing. "I know you hate hearing it, but you need to know it to understand it."

She continued on with her story. About a month after her birthday, Tyler was getting ready to make things official with Genny and she was getting ready to help Ultimate Soundtrack with getting their music out there. Before that happened, though, the rest of the guys of Ultimate Soundtrack called her over and broke the news to her.

Tyler didn't care about her. He was seeing other girls while he was seeing her, and he was only interested in the connections she had. He only wanted the fame. He had no real interest in her. She called things off with him and with the band, but it didn't end there.

It was an endless amount of harassment from Tyler. She woke up to countless negative text messages and he even tried spreading rumors about her. He made her life a living hell. His harsh words eventually got to her, she didn't tell anyone and that's how she ended up in the hospital.

Kendall didn't have a clue about any of this. He, like Lisa, never realized how serious the situation was. He understood why she hadn't mentioned anything to him, or anyone, until then. He felt bad for her. He couldn't imagine any of the things she went through because of it.

"I knew I couldn't stay in New York after that. I really, _really_, wanted to go to NYU, and I got in. Full scholarship..." She shook her head, remembering all that she gave up. "I wanted to live in the city. Everything was planned out. I was going to share an apartment with a few friends, graduate college, get a job in New York... I grew up near that city. Anything and everything seemed perfect to me. Everything would've been perfect, but after all of that, none of that mattered anymore. I needed to leave. If I had never applied to USC for the hell of it, who knows where I would be..."

The two sat in silence until Genny said something more. "He said I was worthless." She shook her head as she remembered the harsh words. "God, I am so pathetic!" she yelled. She brought her palms up to her face.

Kendall took a hold of her wrists and brought her hands down. "You are not worthless and you are definitely not pathetic," he said while looking into his favorite pair of chocolate brown eyes. "Look, I'm not Tyler," Kendall continued. "I'm not going to pull anything stupid like that. You know I love you, Genny."

She smiled a bit. "I love you, too, Kendall."

"Listen, next time something happens, let someone know, all right?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "It doesn't have to be me. It isn't good to keep things inside and I'm sure you know that." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead to show her that he was going to be there for her. He was always going to be there for her.

Kendall wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

_Author's note: I can actually imagine Kendall doing all of this. I QUIT EVERYTHING._

_Well, that's it for the posting today. I've been determined to get these chapters up and me losing power prevented that, so I just made up for it. :D Oh, and one more [short] chapter and an epilogue is coming your way. :) And I'm only saying this because I stuck myself in this fanfic: I promise none of this is true. I am completely sane (for the most part). :)_


	16. Chapter 15

The guys of Admit One and Mike's girlfriend were over at Genny and Lisa's apartment the next day for a hang out session. They were going to be in Los Angeles for about a week and rather than sight seeing for the day, they wanted to hang out at their apartment.

Upon entering, the guys were rushing over to Genny's Xbox 360. She didn't even have the chance to set it up to the TV yet, but they managed to complete it all in less than 10 minutes. Turns out they were able to buy a copy of the latest first-person shooter game in the short time they were in LA and they couldn't wait to see it.

"Wow," Genny said while walking into the living room of the apartment. "Good to know you guys only came over to use my Xbox." She shook her head and rolled her eyes when she saw them sprawled out across the couched and the floor with their controllers. "Thanks for getting it up for me, though."

"Love you, Genny," Chris called out with his eyes still glued to the TV screen. That's when the shooting began. All three guys began yelling at each other and the noise level was rising faster then usual. Genny brought her fingers to her temples and began massaging them before sitting down on the side of the couch Mike hadn't taken over.

"So, Genny," Mike called out to her. She turned her attention to him, but his eyes were still fixed on the screen. "Where did you disappear to last night?"

"Yeah, where did you go last night? You got home really late," Lisa called out from the kitchen. "I thought you'd be home right away. 4 AM is kind of extreme, even for you."

"Kendall and I just decided to hang out. I... I actually told him about what happened with Tyler."

Mike set down his controller and turned to her. "You never told him?" he asked. When she shook her head, Mike was taken back a bit. "Whoa, thought you already told him. Is Tyler the reason why you left?"

"Yup," she nodded. "Sorry about that. I wasn't trying to let it get to me, but it did." She started thinking about the situation and how it made her feel. It made her feel horrible, but she realized if it never happened, things wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be in LA, and she wouldn't be with Kendall. "Oh man, I am so glad he knows now. I need to stop keeping secrets."

Lisa entered the living room and looked around. She shook her head when she saw the controllers in their hands. "So typical. Speaking of Kendall, where is he and the rest of the guys?" she asked when she noticed they were missing from the scene. That's when the buzzer went off. "I spoke too soon." Lisa went to go buzz the guys in and in just a matter of minutes, the guys of Big Time Rush and Dylan were pouring into the apartment. They were officially back to their regular routines, and that involved raiding the kitchen and playing video games.


	17. Epilogue

9 months later.

Rehearsals for Big Time Rush's second summer tour were happening. Since Lisa was their opening act, she was showing up at the rehearsals, as well. Genny didn't think it was necessary for her to tag along for the tour, since she didn't want to be a bother and add onto the expenses but the guys and Lisa managed to convince her she was needed. They suggested she could help with stuff going down with VIP. Lisa also did not want to put up with Logan alone.

The guys were done rehearsing and Lisa was doing vocal warm-ups off to the side before starting her leg of rehearsal. Genny was in the middle of talking to Kendall and Logan when James noticed Genny had her hands on her hips. He took the opportunity and ran over to her, place his hands under her arms and lifted her up. "One Genny curl..."

The 18-year-old started freaking out as she felt the tight grip under her arms and was lifted off of the ground. She was soon able to figure out it was James, because he was the only one who did this. "Ugh, James! Put me _down!_" He began to slowly bring her down and her feet was just out of reach from the floor. She thought she would be on the ground again, but he lifted her up once again.

"Two Genny curls..."

"_This is so uncomfortable!_" She tried grabbing a hold of James, but he simply wouldn't let her. She was trying to get out of his grip, but it failed. He did it once more, counting the third lift out loud. "James!" she screamed as he started the next lift. Kendall and Logan simply watched. They laughed at James' dominance over Genny. She wasn't going to win this one.

Finally, he set her down and started laughing. "I am well over a foot taller than you. I have so much power over you," he said while resting one of his elbows down the top of her head. When he saw that she was scowling, he smiled playfully. "You know I love you. Only teasing."

"Speaking of teasing, there's Lisa!" Logan said when he spotted Lisa walking back over to them. He started laughing to himself. He knew Lisa didn't like him and he was going to take every chance he would get to provoke her. "Be right back!" He started walking towards her while taking off his snap-back.

"Oh, come on, Logan," Genny sighed. "Don't go there."

"Too late," Kendall said, noticing that Logan already reached Lisa.

"_Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyy_, Blondie!" Logan said while placing his arm around her. "How are you doing today? I am doing _great._" He smiled sarcastically. "Are you excited to go on tour with me, Lisa? You give off this aura that tells me you are _very _excited." He placed his snap-back on her head and messed up the curls she spent all more perfecting. "Your hair looks _fabulous_, by the way."

Lisa rolled her eyes and pushed Logan away. "You are _so_ annoying!" She took off his snap-back and threw it at him. She was a bit annoyed that her hair was now messed up, like any girl would be, but she tried her best not to show it.

"Get used to it, Blondie," he said provokingly. "You are all of this," he paused and pointed to himself with his thumbs, then proceeded to run his hands down his torso in a sexual way. As a joke, of course. "For two months."

"Genny!" Lisa screamed. Everyone turned their attention to Logan and Lisa. "We just _had _to share a tour bus with Kendall and... _this_."

"Hey, in her defense, you can still have your own bus," Carlos called out. "No one's stopping you, love." He shook his head. "Oh, this is going to be an interesting two months..."

Logan shrugged. "Lisa's excited to be spending two months with me. She just doesn't want to admit it," he said sarcastically. "What are _you_ most excited for, Genny?"

"I'm just excited to travel, honestly," Genny said."

"Speaking of travelling... are you still looking into studying in London?" Kendall asked. "I still say go for it."

"Absolutely," Genny said with excitement. "Already signed up. I'm just waiting for approval. I can not wait to be back in Europe and finally visit London."

"Okay, okay," James said. "Let's focus on right now first. Where are we going to eat after this? I want sushi. How many of you are down?"

In a heartbeat, everyone else agreed.

* * *

_Author's note: I guess this is where I add the sappy, cliche end-of-story stuff, but I'm too lazy to write all of that. Love you all. The second prequel, Worldwide, is already up. :)_


End file.
